This invention relates to porous, ceramic compositions. In particular, this invention relates to compositions suitable for catalyst supports for the conversion of hydrocarbonaceous feedstocks. More particularly, this invention relates to hydroprocessing catalyst supports comprising mixtures of the fibrous clays halloysite and attapulgite.
Many hydrocarbon fractions such as crude petroleum, topped crudes, petroleum residua, bitumen, coal and shale oils and the like contain a substantial amount of contaminants such as sulfur, nitrogen and metals, especially nickel, iron, and vanadium. Such heavy fractions also typically contain substantial amounts of asphaltenes.
In the prior art contaminated heavy oil fractions have been upgraded by hydroprocessing in order to remove the metals, sulfur, and nitrogen, but the presence of asphaltenes in the oil often has an adverse effect on the activity of the conventional hydroprocessing catalyst. When large concentrations of metals are present in the oil they tend to deposit rapidly on the catalyst surface and plug pores of conventional hydroprocessing catalysts, with a consequent loss of catalytic activity and shortened lift of catalyst life.